


One-Year

by BaobeiGirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cecil Will Nico and Lou Ellen are all friends, F/M, Gay to the extreme, Homophobia, Literally two homophobes and a bystander, M/M, Nico is adorable, One Year of Gaea dying, Oneshot, Protectiveness, Wrote in One Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaobeiGirl/pseuds/BaobeiGirl
Summary: It’s the One Year anniversary of Gaea being defeated, so of course the Seven come back to Camp.In which they see and talk about Nico a lot but never really talk to him.Two homophobic characters (yes, they are part of the Seven).Don’t like, don’t read!





	One-Year

The Seven were celebrating the one year anniversary of defeating Gaea by meeting up at Camp Half Blood to spend a day or two together, but not too long because Frank has Praetor duties, Percy has school, Annabeth has a job, you know, normal mortal stuff. They had met around 8:00 to eat breakfast and talk, then they would just hang until it got warm enough to go to the beach.

As they were finishing their food, Leo was catching them up on how he managed to get back to Camp.

“So after we crashed in Venezuela, we had to wait two weeks -  _ two whole weeks -  _ to get Festus working again! Two weeks!”

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of Camp, Nico, Will, Cecil, and Lou Ellen were hanging out. 

“Ayo, Neeks, ya’ know what today is?” Cecil asked with his famous mischievous smirk on his face.

“I don’t know the month, much less the day,” Nico said from under his blanket. 

“Mood.” Lou said from her position of braiding Will’s hair, “But in all seriousness, why do you have a blanket in the middle of the Strawberry Fields, Nico?” 

“ ‘S cold,” he said.

“It’s 73º!”

“Yah, that’s great an’ all, but can we get back to my question?” Cecil asked.

“Should I care?” 

“I ain’t you, so I wouldn’t be able to say.”

“Finally, someone who answers that question right!” Nico exclaimed. “But what day is it, Cecil?”

“The one year anniversary of the attack on Camp!” Cecil yelled.

“Yeah, okay. I don’ care.”

“Did Will fall asleep?” Cecil asked.

“You’re just full of questions today, aren’t ya’?” Lou joked, “But, yeah, he’s asleep. Which is good, because I don’t think he’s slept in like, a week.”

“He can finish his nap in my cabin,” Nico said.

Cecil wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Cecil!” Lou scolded.

“Fine, fine! I’ll help you carry him.”

 

After the Seven spent a few hours at the beach, they decided to just walk around and hang out. 

“I heard from a Hermes kid that a cabin burnt down last winter,” Leo said.

“Which one?!” Annabeth asked, “How did I not know about this?”

“It was Cabin 11. It really sucked to get rebuild, too.” Jason said.

“Wait, how did you know that? Was anyone hurt?” Annabeth asked.

“ _ Pontifex Maximus _ , remember? And only a few kids got burns, heard the worse one was a second degree.”

“Oh, so it wasn’t that bad.”

“Second degree burns are known as the worst because they’re the worst they can get without damaging nerves, which means they are the worst ones that you can feel, Leo.” Annabeth said.

“Mmk Wise Girl,” Percy said.

“Wait which one is Cabin 11?” Leo asked.

Jason gave Leo a deadpan look, “Hermes,” he said.

“Jeez, okay, no need to get hostile!” 

“Do you even know your cabin’s number?”

“Yeah, of course!”

“What is it?”

“...”

 

“Nico, hurry up, Cecil is gonna flip if we’re late!” Will said while banging on Nico’s cabin’s door.

“What does he even want us there for?” Nico asked as he found his pair of black skinny jeans and put them on.

“He told me he’s gonna get back at the Stolls.”

“For the prank last week?” Nico asked as he tried on a dark green shirt.

“I think so.”

“How much do you wanna bet Lou is helping him?” Nico finally found a white crop top with a rainbow on the front and one wrapping around both of his arms.

“No one would take you up on that, Neeks, because we all know it’s true.” 

“Oof,”

“Don’t tell me you’re turning into a ten year old, Neeks. You know that’s so outdated,” Will said.

“How did that even get introduced into the camp, anyway?” Nico decided to put on some black socks, and to tie up his outfit, a pair of white converse with rainbow laces and rainbow soles.

“Are you stalling, Nico?” Will asked, “I’m gonna leave without you.”

“One sec!” He dashed out of his door after grabbing his his necklace (which was a silver chain with a rainbow-colored crystal-shaped gem attached to it) and his keys (because even though he wasn’t supposed to be able to lock his door, he still got himself a lock).

“Is that the necklace I got you for your birthday?” Will asked him.

“Yeah, wanna help me put it on?”

“Sure.”

 

The Seven were walking around to look at the Camp and all of the new cabins. 

“Hazel, Frank, is this the first time you’ve seen the whole camp?” Annabeth asked.

“Yeah, I think it is.” Hazel answered.

“It definitely is for me, I would’ve remembered the Apollo Cabin, it’s so bright. It even hurt my eyes,” Frank said.

“Hey!” A random Apollo camper yelled from the other side of the path. 

“Sorry, Kaylee!” Annabeth said.

“It’s Kayla!”

“Sorry!” She yelled to her, and then to her friends, “Guess I’ve been gone longer than I thought.”

“Yeah, we all have.” Percy said.

Then, suddenly, they heard screaming from across the way.

“What was that?”

The Stolls ran out of their Cabin, whole bodies pink. 

“Lou!” Travis yelled.

“My hair!” Connor shrieked.

The Seven almost doubled over with laughter. Whoever this Lou was, she was a genius.

“I bet it was Cecil, too!” Travis said, still angry.

Correction, whoever  _ Lou and Cecil  _ were, they were geniuses.

Standing by the Cabin, though, was Will Solace and Nico di Angelo.

“Is that Nico?” 

“What is he wearing?”

 

Soon after the prank, Lou had to leave. She said it was so her alibi would check out.

“Where are you going?” Will asked.

“A camp softball game. I’ve got some people there who will say I warmed up with them for a while.

“Okay, bye Lou.” Nico told her.

After she left, Nico, Will, and Cecil decided to go hang out (and maybe pull some pranks, but who knows?). They went to see Lou’s softball game.

“I really like your outfit today, Nico. Is it gay day?” Cecil teased.

“Gay day is everyday for me, kid,” Nico said, completely serious, face deadpan and everything. After about 10 seconds of staring and awkward silence, they burst out laughing. 

“You — called — me — kid?!” Cecil said in between breaths. 

“Well, I am old enough to be your grandpa.” 

“Do  _ not  _ remind me of that, Neeks.” Will said.

“Talk about going after older guys.”

“Cecil!”

 

“See there’s Nico again! Why does he look so weird?! He’s wearing a crop top, for the Gods’ sake! This is Nico, the Ghost King, not some girl!” Leo exclaimed.

“I’m out, I don’t gossip. Plus, people can wear whatever they want.” Jason said.

“Me too, but I’ve gotta do some work for my cabin. See you at dinner!” Piper said.

“I’m gonna ask Chiron about some stuff. Hazel, wanna come?” Frank asked.

After they had left they picked back up their conversation.

“Maybe it’s not Nico, though. You know he’d never leave his cabin in something like that. Plus, he probably didn’t even stay in Camp after we left, wasn’t Percy, like, the only thing keeping him here?” Annabeth said.

“Yeah, you’re probably right, boys don’t wear that type of stu-” Leo got cut off by a softball coming straight to his stomach.

A camper about 15 ran up, “Oops it must have slipped!” She said in a loud voice, and then, more quietly, “Shut your mouths before I do it for you.”

“Lou, over here!” Another girl from the softball team yelled, cutting off their conversation, if you could even call it that.

 

At dinner that night Nico, as per usual, sat with Will at his table. He got spaghetti with a side of grapes that night.

“Embrace that Italian, Nico!”

“Will, what the fuck.” Nico said while doubling over in laughter. 

“Language, Neeks!” Will said.

“Now  _ you  _ sound like the old one!” 

 

The Seven sat at one table at dinner. They talked about their lives and about what was going on around them.

“I’m gonna start college next month, guys!” Percy exclaimed.

“Nico’s sitting at the Apollo table, guys.”

“Ew, gay.” Annabeth said.

“You know what, shut your mouths.” Jason said.

“Let people be who they fucking want, not a doll made to impress people!” Percy exclaimed.

Percy and Jason both got up and left the table.

“He’s my brother, guys, I expected you to be better.” Hazel said. Then she and Frank got up to eat somewhere else.

“Homophobes can leave!” They heard from the Hermes table.

“Yeah, get out!” The heard from the table again, but a different voice this time.

Then they had a bunch of people throwing food at them. Needless to say, Annabeth, Leo, and Piper were covered with food at the end of dinner.

 

“Any idea why you were throwing food at some of the Seven earlier?” Nico asked Lou and Cecil.

“They were acting homophobic.” Lou said.

“Oh, okay.”

“Don’t let them get to you, Neeks. Or you,  _ William. _ They don’t know what they’re talking about.” Cecil told them.

“You think I’d let people’s  _ opinions  _ get to me? I only care about what you and I think of myself, because only myself and my friends get to judge me.” Nico said.

“I’ve dealt with it a lot, guys. It doesn’t phase me much anymore.” Will said.

“But thank you. For being there always. Even when it’s the most powerful and popular people out there going up against us.” 

“No prob, guys. I wouldn’t sleep knowing I let them get away with that.”

“Lou, you’re amazing.” Will said.

“I know, but thanks.” 


End file.
